miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Article Guidelines
What is an article * A character from Miraculous, like Marinette Dupain-Cheng * A crew member from Miraculous, like Thomas Astruc * A cast member (voice actor) from Miraculous, like Cristina Vee * An episode from Miraculous, like "The Bubbler" * A place in Miraculous, like Collège Françoise Dupont * A notable object from Miraculous, like Yo-yo Article forms Articles with characters * Character infobox, the infobox for characters. * An introduction section giving a brief explanation of the character. * Appearance, the physical description of the character, including a paragraph on their superhero and/or supervillain appearance if having one. * Personality, the character's personality,. * Relationships, '''the character's relationships with other characters only talking about how the article's character treats or reacts to them, not both or the opposite way. * '''Abilities, '''the character's skills and abilities, including their superhero and/or supervillain powers and abilities. * '''Sightings, the episodes (theme song included!) that the character appears in. * Trivia, trivial information about the character inside and outside the show that hasn't been talked about previously in the article. * Gallery, either a link to a gallery page if the character has images for more than three episodes using , or a gallery that categorizes all images into the right episodes and/or sections. * References, a reference list if there are any references used in the article. * Characters nagivation bar, a resource for Character pages. Articles with staff - both cast and crew * Cast infobox (if the staff member does voices for the show) or Crew infobox (if the staff member doesn't do voices for the show). * An introduction section giving a brief explanation of the staff member and what they do for the show. * Career/History/etc., brief info on the staff member. It can be taken from a source like Wikipedia, just as long as the next section is: * See also, a section that links to a reliable article on the staff member, usually being whatever is used for the previous section * External links, links outside of the wiki that the staff member can be found at, like IMDb and Twitter. * References, a reference list if there are any outside references used in the article. * Staff navigation bar, a resource for Cast and Crew pages. Articles with episodes * Spoilers template, if the episode hasn't aired yet. * Episode infobox, the infobox for episodes. * An introduction section giving a brief explanation of the episode, including its air date in the US. The episode requires a source to prove its authenticity and/or the air date. * Synopsis, an official description of the episode that has a reliable source. * Plot, a detailed description of the events in the episode. * Characters, a list of characters who premiered in the episode, split into two categories: ** Major characters, characters who are the main focus of the episode and play a major role. ** Minor characters, characters who speak but aren't largely influential to the plot, who don't have speaking roles, or who make brief cameos. * Transcript, a link to a transcript of the episode. * Trivia, trivial information about the episode, like errors, differences in other countries, and behind the scenes stuff. * Gallery, a link, using , to the episode's gallery page. * References, a reference list if there are any outside references used in the article. * Episodes navigation bar, a resource for Episode pages and other media.